What a Surprise!
by smilelaughread
Summary: Narcissa Black's first kiss is with someone unexpected. Written for the First Kiss Challenge at HPFC.


**Written for the "First Kiss" challenge at HPFC. James/Narcissa. Narcissa is, at least in my story, the Marauders' age.**

* * *

><p>Narcissa turned her nose up at James Potter when he bumped into her. His apology died on his lips as soon as he saw who it was, and he glared at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, which she hadn't been able to do all evening due to the mask she had been wearing. Why had this ball been necessary? Why did they have to dress up and wear masks all night long? Narcissa would have much rather stayed in her dormitory and curled up with a good book, though no one was supposed to know that.<p>

He continued staring at her and she began to feel uncomfortable. He was, like her, a fifth year, but that didn't mean he didn't have a reputation. She had heard – though thankfully had never been targeted – that his little group of friends liked to pull pranks. Was he planning something involving her? She hadn't done anything to them, honest! She wasn't a bad person! Why did they have to target her?

Narcissa felt the need to pull at her collar nervously, though she tried not to.

By the time Narcissa blinked, she realized that he was gone - having disappeared into the crowd.

_What was all that about?_

Narcissa looked down her body at the huge gown she had wriggled into before the ball. She then looked at what the others were wearing, and felt out of place. No one else looked like she did – they were all wearing form-flattering dresses or robes, while hers had ceremonial frills and lace. After only a moment's hesitation, Narcissa decided to go change. When she returned half an hour later, she was wearing a dark blue dress under matching robes. Though the robes trailed on the floor behind her, the dress only reached her knees. Her mask was on, though anyone who really knew her would recognize her hair. It was still done up in her practically patented style. It was deceiving because it looked so complicated, though, because it only took a few moments to cast the fairly simple charm.

Her dress clung to her like a second skin (she would be in _so _much trouble when her mother found out), with gazes from many of the boys in the room acting like a third. She felt her face go red – which simply wouldn't do for a Black! – and was glad for the mask, which fell to just below her cheekbones, because it hid the embarrassed blush. Or so she hoped. She was sixteen, she could do this without making a fool of herself!

She heard chuckling from a group of boys as she passed them, though her mask restricted her vision. Thinking they were younger than she, she added an extra _something_ as she passed them, shaking her hips more than usual. It would serve them right for ogling her! Narcissa almost let out a giggle. This was fun! No wonder Bella loved wearing things like this – it was so empowering!

Then, she felt a hand rest on her arm, pulling her behind him. It was probably one of the boys she had just passed. What did he want? She very nearly stumbled and fell, but his grip was strong. So he wasn't as young as he seemed... But then, who was he?

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and one of his hands was pushing her mask up and out of the way. Her offended gasp froze in her throat as she realized that this was rather… good.

His lips and tongue urged her to open her mouth, and she found herself eagerly complying. His seemingly skilled tongue explored her mouth and she found herself responding with fervor. She let out a little gasp as he pulled her closer, but gained the upper hand when she threaded her fingers in his fairly long hair. He was taller than her, she could tell, but not by much. She pushed him backwards until he hit the wall. Now, even though this was her first kiss, she nibbled a bit.

For a moment, she felt embarrassed, but when she felt him smile against her mouth she decided to try it again. She poured every emotion she possibly could into the kiss, and found him responding.

This was anything but romantic or traditional – being pulled into the shadows and kissed until she was breathless -, but she found that after a lifetime of following strict traditions, this was refreshing and _fun!_

His grip on her waist wasn't tender or loving, but it felt needy. Narcissa had never felt particularly needed. Suddenly, Narcissa became aware that her lungs were in dire need of air, so she gave one last kiss, feeling terribly grown up, and then detached herself from whoever it was.

With the first rush of oxygen came the realization that she had just kissed a complete stranger.

She turned her head up, feeling her face heat up yet again – she really should get that blushing problem under control.

"Potter?"

"Narcissa?"

She felt surprised, then quickly continued into shocked and disbelieving. She had just shared her first kiss with a Gryffindor? He looked equally as shocked, but instead of looking appalled (the way she felt), he smiled.

"That was wonderful!" he exclaimed, being more blunt that she could have expected.

Narcissa took a deep breath in, trying to steady her heart, breathing, and the myriad of thoughts running through her head. Instead of achieving anything helpful, she got a nose-full of the most wonderful smell she had ever had the pleasure of…

Potter's cologne. For a moment, she stopped her thoughts from progressing, trying to document that smell for the future. It smelled heavenly. Without really realizing it, she buried her face in his neck, trying to get a hold of that elusive smell. Ooh, it was really good.

She froze when his hand came up and rested on the small of her back, but then relaxed. Wasn't this what she had been thinking about just now? That spontaneity was good?

That was why James Potter found himself kissing Narcissa Black for the second time that night.

It was just as good as the first, if not better. Now, Narcissa knew who she was kissing, and felt a perverse sense of satisfaction that she was disobeying her parents and Bella by kissing a Potter. Wasn't he a Mudblood-lover? Who cared?

This time, his hand found its way into her hair, She didn't care that her hair came loose, or that she probably looked a mess, all she wanted now was more of this. _This_ felt and tasted heavenly. He slowed down a bit, and only the slight pressure she felt announced the presence of his tongue. This kiss was more exploratory than the first had been, and she appreciated that. This was only her second kiss, but she was sure he had kissed many girls before her. That didn't matter now, though, because something had _clicked_ back when he had first pressed against her. She felt like she could do anything right now.

When the kiss ended, he kissed her fingertips gently and then disappeared, whispering, "We should do that again."

Oh, Gryffindors, they were so easy to read. But, if this one kiss could be generalized, they were also good kissers.

Perhaps that was why Andromeda had run off with Ted?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
